It is common for customers at certain stores, for example building supply stores or hardware stores, to purchase products for which measurements are required. In certain situations, a measurement tool such as a tape measure is desirable because the customer may need to either measure a particular product, or measure a particular space when considering whether to purchase an item.
A well-prepared customer may bring their own measuring device to the store, for example a tape measure. However, there are customers that may visit a store for one purpose and see an item that they need or desire but which was not part of that customer's anticipated purchase; other customers may simply forget their measuring device at home. Often, that customer then realizes that a measuring tool is desirable, and must either go home and return with a measuring tool, or ask a customer representative at the store for assistance. Although this appears to be an adequate solution for customers that either don't think ahead, or unexpectedly decide to purchase an unanticipated item, stores may nonetheless be losing out on potential customers that may decide not to bother with either returning to the store that day, or ask a customer representative for assistance.
To avoid losing potential customers that may decide to return to the store at a later time, a store—such as a hardware store—may provide measuring tools such as a tape measure. However, providing a tape measure means providing their customers with a product that is likely expensive or has significant costs. Moreover, ensuring that all their customers are given a tape measure may prove costly. Similarly, relying on customer representatives to be available for all customers is not always efficient, especially during busy times of the year during which not enough customer representatives are available to assist every potential customer. Finally, customers may be easily dissuaded from a purchase if they are required to ask for a measuring tool or ask for help, and thus the store may lose a purchasing opportunity. Thus, it is desirable to provide customers with a measuring tool in an inexpensive manner so as to preserve a purchasing opportunity or even generate unanticipated purchasing opportunities.
Similarly, stores are always looking for ways to make their promotions available to their customers or potential customers. As such, several methods may be implemented including for example, providing coupons via mailers or via publications such as magazines offered directly at the store. However, these methods are not adequate at attracting customers that may visit a store with a particular purpose, as those customers are unlikely to pick up coupons or published materials for items that they do not anticipate purchasing. Thus, it is always desirable to provide customers with promotional information in an inexpensive manner so as to generate unanticipated purchasing opportunities.
Accordingly, there is an unanticipated need for a system and method that enables stores to provide customers with a measurement tool, in a manner that is inexpensive and that may help bring additional revenue, and which can facilitate their customers with measurements that may be desirable in deciding whether to purchase an item. Furthermore, there is an ever-increasing need to provide customers with promotional information to capture or generate purchases from unanticipated purchasing opportunities.
Therefore, there are several problems with the current state of the art that have not been adequately addressed. The problems persist because a need to provide measuring tools has not been adequately met, and there is always a need for new ways to advertise a store's promotional items. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.